Harry Potter and the Green Flame Torch
by Eyes and Ears
Summary: The trio's sixth year at Hogwarts. Love, adventure, Vlodemort and mysterious dreams
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter and the Green Flame Torch  
  
Chapter 1 – Birthday Wishes and Exam Results  
  
Lying on the bed, in the smallest bedroom of number four Privet Drive was a very unusual boy. Well, very unusual "young man" would probably be more appropriate as Harry Potter was nearing his sixteenth birthday.  
Harry is unusual in a few ways. The first being that he is a wizard and that he attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The second is that he is a famous wizard, a very famous wizard. When Harry was just a year old, the darkest wizard of the century, Lord Voldemort, came to Harry's house. He used the killing curse to murder Harry's parents but when he turned his wand on Harry and issued the same curse it backfired and hit Voldemort. Unfortunately it didn't kill him, it just left him as spirit. Deprived of his body and barely alive, Voldemort had fled.  
That was why Harry was so famous. Everybody in the wizarding world was afraid of Voldemort and for eleven years he had murdered innocent people mercilessly. And it was Harry who had got rid of him. The burden and fear had been lifted from the magical world and it was Harry who did it  
Sadly, just over a year ago Voldemort had regained his body and was back to full strength.  
Harry had come face to face with Voldemort four times since that Halloween night when he was a year old and each time, to Voldemort's fury, Harry had escaped.  
Harry vividly remembered their last meeting at the end of Harry's fifth year of school. Voldemort had lured Harry to the Department of Mysteries, a mysterious place in the Ministry of Magic, by getting him to believe that he was torturing Harry's godfather, Sirius Black there. Sirius, however, was nowhere near the Department of Mysteries, he was at home but when he heard that Harry and his friends had been ambushed by Death Eaters, Voldemort's supporters, he rushed to the scene with other members of the Order of the Phoenix, a secret group devoted to defending the wizarding world against the dark arts. Unfortunately, Sirius didn't survive. He fell through a veil to the dead and Harry blamed himself.  
The reason Voldemort lured Harry to the Department of Mysteries was because of a prophecy that was made sixteen years ago. A prophecy that concerned Harry and Voldemort that Voldemort dearly wanted to hear in it's entirety. A prophecy that went:  
"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal but he will have powers the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hands of the other for neither can live while the other survives...the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies."  
This could have been another boy, a good friend of Harry's called Neville Longbottom, but Voldemort chose Harry.  
Basically, Harry must kill Voldemort or Voldemort will kill Harry. Luckily this is the part that Voldemort doesn't know of, or Harry would be dead.  
  
Harry had been with the Dursleys, his only living relatives for most of his life, when he wasn't at school. He had been there three weeks, since the start of the summer holidays and he wasn't allowed any further than the end of the garden, he felt trapped. He rolled over and a single tear rolled down his cheek as he thought of Sirius , the closest thing he ever had to a parent die right in front of his eyes.  
The next morning, Harry awoke to his Aunt Petunia banging on his door. "Get up now boy and come and make breakfast! My Duddy- Poo is starving!" Harry groaned and rolled pout of bed. He started to look for the cleanest clothes he could find. In his grief he hadn't bothered tidying up after himself.  
He made his way downstairs and into the kitchen. His ebtremely fat cousin and uncle were already sitting around the table."Hurry up, boy I'm starving" complained his Uncle Vernon. "Yes, Sir" replied Harry in a bored, monotone voice. Harry cooked the bacon and eggs and sat down at the table.  
After everybody had eaten, Harry was given his list of chores for the day. Today he had to cut the grass, paint the fence, wash the car, trim the hedge and wash the windows, inside and out. "And no more food until it is all done perfectly!" his Aunt Petunia warned him. "What do you lot do without me?" he whispered under his breath. Harry sighed and got to work, it was going to a very long day. It was scorching outside in the July sunshine. He didn't really mind the chores, not really. Yes they were dull and hard work and he was mucky and sore by the end of the day but they helped keep his mind off the Department of Mysteries and Sirius and allowed him to focus on something else. Hermione. Herminoe Granger was one of his best friends at school and lately he had began to feel differently about her, as if life wasn't worth living if she wasn't there. He sighed again. Nothing would ever happen; they were just friends.  
  
The week passed quickly and his days were mainly the same. During the day he could keep busy but at night he couldn't keep his mind off Sirius and out of the Department of Mysteries.  
Soon, it was the night before his sixteenth birthday. He wasn't expecting the Dursleys to even acknowledge it. He checked his watch. It was five minutes to midnight...four minutes...three minutes...two minutes...one minute and when his watch bleeped midnight right on cue, five owls flew through his open window and landed with a "flump" on his bed. Harry listened to see if the Dursleys had been disturbed and, thankfully, they hadn't.  
Harry turned to the smallest hyper owl first knowing it was from his best friend, Ron Weasley. He took the envelope before the parcel. He opened it and a birthday card and a letter fell out.  
  
Dear Harry  
  
Happy sixteenth birthday mate! Do you feel old? I hope you like your present! I just saw it and thought of you! How are you holding up and for about the fifteenth time this summer don't you dare blame yourself, it wasn't your fault! I expect I'll be seeing you soon.  
  
Best,  
  
Ron  
  
Harry smiled and turned to the small package. He opened it to find a small box with a picture of a small golden ball with wings on the top. It was a golden snitch. Harry opened the box and the small ball flew out. He had to use his seeker reflexes to catch it. "Wow! I've always wanted one of these." he whispered. Harry spent a few moments playing with the snitch and then placed it back in the box. He turned to the next owl in line which was his own snowy owl, Hedwig. He took the note first again.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Happy sixteenth birthday Harry! How does it feel to be sixteen? I hope you're O.K. and I hope you like your present. I thought it might come in useful. Everything will be fine and I expect I'll be seeing you soon.  
  
Love, Hermione  
  
Harry smiled at the second last word "love" and turned to the neatly wrapped parcel. He knew before he had even touched it that it was a book. He opened it to find that he was right, it was a very thick black and silver volume called "Everything You Need To Know About The Defence Against The Dark Arts". Harry flicked through the first few pages eagerly, it was going to come in useful but he hadn't told his friends about the prophecy yet. Harry sighed and turned to the first of the three barn owls. He recognised that the untidy scrawl belonged to the Hogwarts Gamekeeper, Hagrid.  
  
Dear Harry the note said  
  
Happy sixteenth birthday! I hope you're all right and you're not blaming yourself. I hope you like your present!  
  
Best, Hagrid  
  
Harry turned to the roughly wrapped package. It was a unicorn! A tiny model of a unicorn, a moving one! "Wow" Harry whispered. He sat it down on his bedside cabinet and watched it as it pawed the wood, lay down curled into a ball and fell asleep.  
Harry took the letter from the next barn owl and it turned out to be his usual Hogwarts letter, but it was a lot thicker than usual. As he reached out to take it, he realised, with a jolt that it would contain his Ordinary Wizarding Level results. His hopes of being an auror, a dark wizard catcher, like his Dad relied on the writing inside that envelope. He opened the envelope with trembling hands and took out the first piece of parchment.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter  
  
Enclosed are the results of your Ordinary Wizarding Levels which you sat in June. I hope they are enough for your chosen career. Good luck!  
  
Astronomy – Theory – A  
Practical – A  
Overall - A  
  
Charms – Theory – O  
Practical – E  
Overall – O  
  
Care of Magical Creatures – Theory – O  
Practical – O  
Overall – O  
  
Defence Against the Dark Arts – Theory – O  
Practical – O+1  
Overall – O  
  
Divination – Theory – P  
Practical – P  
Overall – P  
  
Herbology – Theory – E  
Practical – O  
Overall – O  
  
History of Magic – D  
  
Potions – Theory –O  
Practical - E  
Overall – O  
  
Transfiguration – Theory – O  
Practical – O  
Overall –O  
  
Congratulation Mr. Potter! You have received 7 O.W.L.s. Next year you begin to study for your Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests. You may choose from: N.E.W.T. Astronomy  
N.E.W.T. Charms  
N.E.W.T. Care of Magical Creatures  
Advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts  
N.E.W.T. Herbology  
N.E.W.T. Potions  
Advanced Transfiguration To select your subjects just underline the ones you wish to take as the parchment is charmed  
  
Congratulations Professor M. McGonagall  
  
Relief and joy flooded through Harry's veins. He had got the grades to become an Auror! He could do it just like his Dad! "Yes!" he exclaimed and he smiled his first genuine smile in months. He walked over to his desk and selected the last six options on the list, the best ones for Aurors. Harry was still grinning as he took the second piece of parchment. It was the usual reminder that term started on September the first and to catch the school train, the Hogwarts Express, at eleven o' clock at Kings Cross Station. His book list was also attached, this year he would need:  
  
The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 6 by Miranda Goshawk N.E.W.T. Potions by Arsenius Jigger Big and Dangerous Beasts by Newt Scmander Advanced Transfiguration by Emeric Switch N.E.W.T. Charms by Emerald Green Advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts by Quentin Trimble Dangerous and Advanced Plants and Fungi by Phylliada Spore  
  
Harry quickly glanced this, but was intrigued by the last piece of parchment in the envelope. He took it out and unfolded it. A shiny red badge with a capital "C" on it fell into Harry's lap. Harry grinned, it could only mean one thing, but he read the note too, just to be sure.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
This year, I would like you to captain the Gryffindor Quidditch team I know you are going to be very busy this year so I have appointed Ronald Weasley as Vice Captain.. Professor Dumbledore has lifted your ban. You have been on the team since first year and are the most experienced member left, you also have good leadership qualities. I hope you accept the captaincy and live up to the responsibility that it brings.  
  
Best, Prof. M. McGonagall  
  
Harry's heart soared. He was aloud to play quidditch again not only that he was captain of the Gryffindor team!  
Harry was about to go to bed when he noticed the last owl still standing on his bed. Confused at who it could be from, he untied the note from it's leg and it soared out threw the open window. Harry vaguely recognised the loopy handwriting. It was from the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. Harry opened the envelope with trembling hands took out the yellowish piece of parchment.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Firstly happy sixteenth birthday! I hope you have a great day. Secondly congratulations on your Ordinary Wizarding Level Results, I knew you had it in you, you will make an exceptional Auror. Your parents would have been proud as would Sirius. I don't want you to blame yourself Harry, it wasn't your fault. I told you who's fault it was in June. It was mine and Voldemort's, don't forget that. You know Sirius, he would want you to be happy and have fun, not mourn and be unhappy, you know that. I should let you know that you have inherited almost everything of Sirius', including most of his fortune and the house. I trust you will allow us to use it? However, you will not be able to touch his flying motorbike until you are of age. We don't need you getting a Muglr criminal record on top of everything else. In light of the prophecy, you, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna and Ginny will be receiving special instruction in wandless or soul magic, occlumency, physical training and something else which I will not disclose here in case this letter falls into the wrong hands. This means, Harry that you have to tell your friends about the prophecy and you have to tell them soon. Order members will be arriving to bring you to headquarters on the morn of your birthday at nine o' clock. Make sure you are packed and are ready to leave promptly when they arrive, you don't have time to hang about.  
  
Best, Albus Dumbledore  
  
P.S. you will also be learning to apparate, I forgot to mention it.  
  
Harry read the letter over several times in quick succession, trying to take it all in. He was surprised at himself for not being angered at his headmaster's words. A couple of weeks ago he would have been. Dumbledore telling him what to think and that it wasn't him to blame. Probably that was because, deep in his heart, Harry knew he was right. Sirius was a fun loving guy who would want Harry to have fun, not be unhappy and mourn. Harry began to tidy his room, which took a while and pack his trunk for the morning.  
By the time he got to bed, it was three in the morning but he couldn't sleep. His head was buzzing. Apparation! Physical training?! Occlumency. Something else Dumbledore didn't want to disclose? Quiddditch captain! His O.W.L. results!  
He fell into a doze, dreaming of Sirius. 


	2. Chapter 2 Return to Grimmauld Place

Chapter 2 – Grimmauld Place  
  
His nightmares, again, woke him early. He remembered that he was leaving the Dursley's in an hour or so and cheered up immediately. He picked up some clean clothes and went for a shower. He went and cooked breakfast for his awful relatives without being told for the first time in his life.  
The smell of the bacon must have roused his uncle and cousin as they were up an hour earlier than usual. His uncle was surprised to see him smiling. "What are you so happy about boy?" he grunted. Harry grinned. "It's my birthday, in case you didn't know and my exam results came last night" His uncle looked shocked for a moment but immediately regained his composure. "I expect you filed them all miserably, not that I care." he said tucking into breakfast. Harry laughed. "Actually, I got top grades in everything" he lied, knowing it would only infuriate his uncle.  
"Oh my gosh!" exclaimed Harry mockingly, checking his watch. "I'd better go and get ready! I'm getting picked up in fifteen minutes!"  
Uncle Vernon spat his coffee back into his cup as Harry laughed and ran out of the room, leaving a startled Dudley and Vernon behind.  
Back in his room, Harry packed away all his birthday presents in his trunk and began searching every nook and cranny for forgotten spell books or quills.  
Satisfied that he had everything packed, he sat on his bed only to have to jump up again when he heard a loud "crack" and a shriek coming from he living room.  
He bolted out the door and jumped down the steps four at a time, finally skidding to a halt in the living room. Standing in front of the terrified and silent Dursleys were two people. One was a tall, skinny man with shabby roes, greying hair and bags under his eyes. The other was a firm, strict looking woman. It was Remus Lupin or "Moony" and the woman was his transfiguration teacher, Professor McGonagall. Both were smiling broadly at him "What the bloody hell took you lot so long!" he said, mock angry "I've been waiting for like, a month!" "Language Potter!" said McGonagall, but she was still smiling. Moony was looking at the terrified looks on the Dursley's faces "Err... Why don't we go up to your room Harry?" he said, "We've got five minutes until the portkey activates" Harry shrugged and led the way up the stairs. "Not a bit paranoid Harry" said Moony laughing, motioning towards all the unused locks on the door. "I wish," said Harry. "They're not to keep people out; they're to keep me in" he said. "There's my foot flap," he said kicking it through. He went into his room and turned to see the horrified looks on the adult's faces. "Seriously?" asked Professor McGonagall quietly. "Yeah "said Harry "Did you think that they treated me like a prince or something? They hate me! If it wasn't for their fear of you lot they'd chuck me out on the street and quite happily let me starve to death!" "Ah "said Moony "I knew they treated you badly but I didn't think it was this bad. How are you anyway?" he asked sympathetically. Harry knew he meant Sirius. "I'm coping," he said with a weak smile" "Good" said Moony. "Get your things, we don't have that long." Harry nodded and let Hedwig out the window telling her to meet him at Grimmauld Place and gathered together her cage and his trunk.  
McGonagall produced an old drinks bottle from her cloak and they all held on to it. "Do you accept, Potter?" she asked Harry smiled. "Yes" he said, knowing she meant the captaincy. "Thanks" McGonagall smiled as Harry felt that familiar tug behind his navel and the rush of the wind and the colours. He landed with a "Thump" in Grimmauld Place, but managed to keep on his feet. There was the usual cry of "Mudbloods! Mudbloods in my home! From the painting of Mrs. Black on the wall. Harry fought to hold back the tears as he remembered the first time he came here when Sirius was trying to close the curtains over her. He felt a comforting hand squeeze his shoulder. It was Moony. "It's O.K.," he whispered as a sea of red came from the kitchen door. The first to reach him was Mrs. Weasley. "Oh Harry dear! How are you? Are you O.K.?" she asked before smothering him in a hug only a mother could give. "I'm fine thanks Mrs. Weasley," said Harry "Apart from the fact that I can't breathe!" "Oh sorry dear" said Mrs, Weasley, finally releasing him. He was only free for a second before Hermione through her arms around him and cried "Oh Harry! I've missed you so much! How are you?" Harry's lips were very close to Hermione's cheek and he felt a strong urge to kiss her, but he settled on answering, "I'm fine." Herminoe, to Harry's disappointment, finally released him and it was Ron's turn to clap him on the back and shake his hand "Alright mate?" he asked. Harry nodded "Starving though" he added. Ron grinned. "Well come into the kitchen and have some breakfast then dear." Said Mrs. Weasley. Harry nodded. "I'll just go and take my things upstairs first." He said. Mrs. Easley nodded and everybody began to make their way back into the kitchen and Harry started to climb the stairs, but Moony didn't move. "Harry," he said quietly "You can have Sirius' room if you want." Harry stopped dead and turned to look at Moony with wide eyes. "N-No" he said "Not yet. Maybe, maybe later" Moony nodded and followed the others into the kitchen as Harry made his way as quickly as he could to the room that he and Ron had shared last summer. He threw his things down and bolted back downstairs, not wanting to be alone for too long with all the memories of Sirius around him. Harry entered the kitchen and sat down next to Hermione. "So I expect you've got some questions for us Harry." Said Moony. Harry swallowed the piece of bacon he had began to eat and nodded. "Where's Voldemort?" he asked. Moony sighed. "We don't know he said. Nobody does, although Albus probably has a shrewd idea." Harry nodded. "What's he planning?" ha asked. "I don't know." Said Moony. "Probably to kill you though" he laughed. Harry and Ron laughed too. But Harry noticed that Hermione didn't.  
They sat in silence, eating for the next five minutes, until suddenly Harry asked, "Where's Kreacher?" Mrs. Weasley sighed. "He passed away a few weeks ago Harry" she said. Harry was stunned. "Good" he said. Hermione gasped. "I don't know what I'd have done to that traitor if I'd got my hands on him. I wouldn't have been responsible for my actions, I tell you." He explained. "Oh that reminds me Harry," said Moony "Dumbledore said you should tell us. He said not to push you if you weren't ready though." All colour drained from Harry's face "T-Tell you?" he stammered. Moony nodded while the other three had puzzled looks on their faces. "Damn Dumbledore for putting him on the spot like this!" he thought. Though he was secretly glad because it meant that he didn't have to bring the subject up himself. He swore under his breath but Mrs. Weasley heard him "Harry James Potter!" she exclaimed. "Sorry Mrs. Weasley" he said. Harry took a deep breath "Oh well here goes" he said "I take it you all remember the prophecy from last year?" he asked. They nodded still with puzzled looks on their faces. "You mean the one that was destroyed?" said Hermione. Harry nodded "But it wasn't destroyed" he said. "That was just a record of it kept by the ministry" "This must be big mate," said Ron, looking worried. "You wouldn't have kept it from us otherwise" he said. Harry nodded. "It is." he said and he recited the prophecy to them while looking at his shoes.  
When he looked up he saw Hermione crying and Mrs. Weasley looking as though she might do the same. Ron and Moony looked... well they looked as though they had just seen a ghost in the Muggle world. "Does-does that mean?" asked Ron looking extremely grave. "That I have to kill Voldemort or Voldemort will kill me? Yeah" said Harry "Oh Harry!" exclaimed Hermione, throwing her arms around him. It felt good to be in that embrace; it made him feel safe. "What are you going to do Harry?" asked Moony. "Don't have much choice, do I?" he said. "Fight him when the time comes I suppose"  
Just then Professor Dumbledore came into the room. Closely followed by Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. Dumbledore stopped when he saw the looks on their faces. "Ah" he said, his eyes twinkling. "I take you have just told them, Harry?" he asked. Harry nodded. "Thanks for putting me on the spot like that Professor" he said sarcastically. Dumbledore chuckled. "Not at all Harry" he said. "I take it you've calmed down since our last meeting?" he asked. Harry grinned as he remembered spectacularly trashing Dumbledore's beautiful office in his rage. "Yes Professor" he said, "Err, sorry about that" Dumbledore chuckled again. "Not to worry Harry," he said, "Not to worry." "What did you do?" asked Ron. Harry laughed. "I kind of, err, trashed his office" "And a mighty fine job he did too" said Dumbledore, smiling broadly. Hermione gasped. "Now if you five and Ginny, wherever she is, would like to join me in the living room, I have important matters to discuss with you." Said Dumbledore, turning formal. They obediently followed him into the living room and sat down, a few moments later Ginny joined them, looking confused. "Right" said Dumbledore, conjuring himself a large squashy armchair. "First things first, we have to get these three caught up." He said, looking at Harry. "You tell them," he said. Dumbledore nodded and recited the prophecy to them and explained what it meant. "Wow!" said Neville, looking at Harry in awe. "It could have been you, you know, Neville" said Harry "What do you mean?" he asked, puzzled "Born to those who have thrice defied him...born as the seventh month dies. It could have been you." Harry explained. "Well why did he pick you then? I mean you're a half blood and I'm a pure blood, not that it matters" "Ah ha!" Harry laughed. "That's the thing. Voldemort chose me because I'm half blood, like himself," he said. Dumbledore nodded. "You mean he's a half blood!" cried Ron. Harry nodded. "Quite funny really," he said. "If he's vowed to kill every Muggle born and half blood in the country he's going to have to kill himself! Well that'd make my life a whole lot easier!" he said. They all laughed nervously.  
"To business!" said Dumbledore. "As I said in my letter to Harry, you six will be studying apparation, wandless or "soul" magic, physical training, Occlumency and the thing that I didn't want to disclose in the letter is animagus training" He said. Harry was thrilled! He's always wanted o become an animagus since he had found out that his Dad and Sirius were, but he never thought that it would actually happen. He looked around him and saw the same looks of excitement on his friend's faces. "Cool" said Harry. Dumbledore chuckled. "Very" he said. "Anyway," he continued, "I want you to learn soul magic in case you are disarmed in a duel and you can also perform the counter curse to any spell performed on you and because of your wand Harry," he said. The others looked puzzled. Harry sighed. "It seems to be my secret telling day, doesn't it?" Dumbledore smiled "You don't have to Harry" he said. "I might as well" he sighed. "In both my wand and Voldemort's there is a phoenix tail feather. The phoenix, Fawkes, actually, only gave two feathers, which makes the wands brothers; they won't fight against each other. I found out in the graveyard." Hermione was more shocked than anybody else. "Wh-what happens if they fight?" she asked. "The last victims appear through a connection. It's called prior incantatem." Said Dumbledore "But Voldemort had just been resurrected" she said "So-" "Cedric" said Harry "Bertha Jonkins. Frank Bryce and – my parents" he said hanging his head. "Oh Harry!" said Hermione "You should have said!" "No matter" he said giving Dumbledore a look that said "Carry on, Please!" Dumbledore obliged and everybody turned back to him after giving Harry a look of sympathy. "You will be learning to apparate because you wont be ready for the battle for a long time, it is best you can get away, except you wont be able to do this in school grounds or on the train" he explained. They all nodded. "Isn't that illegal Professor?" asked Hermione "I mean we're too young and we haven't passed our tests" "Shut up Hermione!" cried Ron "if the man says we have to learn to apparate, then we're just going to have to learn to apparate!" Dumbledore laughed. "Yes it is illegal Miss. Granger" he said "But I've put up some wards so that the ministry can't detect it and you wont be apparating out of the house. O.K.?" he said. Hermione nodded. "The battle may last a long time, neither of you will be taken out easily so you must be I excellent physical condition. That is why I have installed a gym in the basement and there is the Room of Requirement and the quidditch pitch at school." He said "Er, Professor? "said Harry "Do you think we would be able to take the quidditch team along a few times?" he said glancing at Ron who was grinning. Dumbledore looked thoughtful. "I suppose so" he said "But I want you in the gym an hour a day" The two boys grinned and nodded. "You will also be studying Occlumency" he said "As there is a chance Voldemort might try and attack your mind for information" Harry groaned. "Don't worry Harry," he said, "It will be with me, no Professor Snape, that was a mistake" "Thank God" said Harry, "Do we at least get cushions?" he asked. Dumbledore chuckled. "What would we need cushions for?" asked Hermione. Harry laughed. "You'll see" was all he said. "And lastly" continued Dumbledore "You will all be learning to become animagi" he said. Harry grinned and looked round. Everybody was grinning madly too, including Luna. "This is extremely important," said Dumbledore "You must tell no one. Not brothers, sisters, parents boyfriends or girlfriends, because this is illegal as I don't plan on registering any of you. Do you all understand?" The nodded, some of them just realising how serious all of this was. There as a few minutes silence as everybody digested this new information. Harry broke the silence. "What about the D.A. Professor?" he asked. "I'm sorry Harry," said Dumbledore, "But I don't think your going to have time for that. Along with all the other things, I was going to keep this until you arrived at school, but you will also be getting tuition as a small group from the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher in the forest nightly." "Who is that?" asked Harry "Kingsley Schaklebolt" said Dumbledore "Cool" said Ron. Dumbledore chuckled. "I have to go now." he said, "but I suggest you spend your last free afternoon having fun." He said with a smile. "Oh and I would like you to pick up some books on the subject when you go to Diagon Alley tomorrow" he said. He bad them farewell and was gone in a swish of his cloak. "So that's school, homework, quidditch, Shacklebolt, soul magic, occlumency, physical training and animagus training!" he said counting them off oh his fingers. "Bloody hell!" he exclaimed "There are only seven days in a week!" They laughed. "Well you heard the man!" he said, "Let's have some gun. Who's up for some exploding snap?" "There was a general murmur of agreement and everybody began to file out of the room, except Harry. "Aren't you coming Harry?" Hermione asked concernedly "No I – I need some time to think" "I'll stay with you then" "Thanks" She sat down on the couch next to Harry, extremely close he noticed and her eyebrows came together deep in thought. "What's up 'Mione?" he asked "I was just thinking about how unfair a life you have and what you have to do. I don't want to lose you Harry!" she said, tears forming in her eyes. "Shhhhh. You are not going to lose me." He said comfortingly putting his arms around her. "I'm not going anywhere," he whispered  
He felt that urge to kiss her again and this time he couldn't resist. He pecked her on the lips. "Harry Potter you IDIOT!!!" he thought. "I-"he started but Hermione cut him off and kissed him back. Harry deepened the kiss and they stayed like that for a few moments until Harry finally pulled away. They had to talk. "Wow" said Harry "I didn't know you – are we?" Hermione giggled. "Are we together?" he asked. "If you want us to be "said Hermione, not looking at him. "I do, "said Harry boldly. "So do I" said Hermione. Harry grinned and kissed her again. "There's just one problem," said Harry. "Ron" said Hermione "When and how do we tell him?" she asked Harry sighed "Now and Carefully" he said "Now?" "He might not be quite so hurt if we tell him straight away" he explained. Hermione nodded "I'll go and get him" she said.  
Harry sat on the couch nervously waiting for them to come back. There were butterflies in his stomach. Finally they came through the door. Ron looking confused and Hermione nervous. Hermione sat down next to Harry and Ron sat across from them. "'S'up?" he asked. "Well" said Harry, taking Hermione's hand. "Me and Hermione er well we're er." "You guys are together?" Ron cut across him. They nodded. "Wow" said Ron leaning back in his chair. "When did this happen?" he asked. "About five minutes ago" said Hermione. "Are you O.K. with this, us?" Harry asked nervously "I suppose so" he said "Can't say I haven't been expecting this. I did used to fancy you Hermione," he said. Harry was shocked but Hermione nodded. "Just promise me one thing," said Ron "Anything" said Harry and Hermione together. "That no matter what happens between you two we will always be best friends" "Of course" said Hermione "We've been through too much together." Ron grinned "O.K." he said, "Let's go have some fun!"  
And they did all day long. It was the best birthday ever. Harry was the happiest he'd been in months and he fell asleep that night feeling like the luckiest person alive! 


	3. The Scyther

Chapter Three – The Scyther  
  
For the first time since Sirius died, he didn't have any nightmares. In fact he didn't have any dreams at all, just a peaceful nights sleep, which he thoroughly enjoyed.  
He was awoken early by Mrs. Weasley. "Come on Harry, dear" she said, shaking him gently. "I want to get to the shops before it gets too busy today." Harry nodded and sat up as he tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes while Mrs. Weasley made her way over to wake up Ron. He felt amazingly refreshed after his deep sleep and it took him a few moments to realise why he was so happy; then it came to him. Hermione. He grinned as he remembered the events of the day before and started to dress quickly as did Ron after Mrs. Weasley had left.  
"Look Ron, mate" said Harry. "Are you really O.K. with me and Hermione?" "Yeah" he said. "I just want things to change, that's all" "They wont. I promise." "So. She a good kisser then?" he asked with a cheeky grin on his face "Shut up!" Said Harry throwing a pillow at Ron's face, laughing.  
After a few minutes ferocious pillow fighting they headed downstairs to breakfast. Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville were already there. Harry kissed Hermione on the cheek and sat down next to her. Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"How are we getting to Diagon Alley?" asked Harry, tucking into his bacon and eggs. "Floo powder" said Ginny. Harry groaned, "I hat floo powder," he said. "It makes me feel sick. When are we leaving?" "Now" said Mr s. Weasley, striding into the kitchen " Hurry up you lot," she said, "Go and get your booklists. The Order members are waiting in the living room" "Order members?" asked Harry as he wolfed down his last piece of bacon. "As if they are going to let you wonder about Diagon Alley alone," said Ron. Harry chuckled "I suppose"  
Five minutes later, after collecting their booklists, the six of them plus Moony, Tonks, Mad-Eye and Mrs. Weasley were all standing in the living room, where the teenagers had received there news yesterday, in front of the fire. "O.K." said Mrs. Weasley, taking charge. " Ron, Harry and Hermione, You three will be going with Remus and Tonks. Ginny, Luna and Neville, you are with me and Mad-Eye" she said. Everybody nodded. "We'll all go to Gringotts first and meet up at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes at two o' clock. Be there on time or I'll be worried sick" everybody nodded. "Constant Vigilance" Mad – Eye grunted his favourite saying. Moony, sensing an extremely boring lecture coming volunteered. "I'll go first" he said, striding forward. He took a pinch of white floo powder from the flowerpot next to the fireplace, threw it in stepped forward and said loudly and clearly "Diagon Alley!" In a whoosh of green flames he was gone. "You next Harry" said Mrs. Weasley. He stepped forward and took some powder; there was a small flutter on nervousness in his stomach. He didn't exactly have the best record with floo powder, remembering the time he ended up in Knockturn Alley. He threw the powder in the fire and stepped forward, enjoying the tickling sensation around his ankles, and, learning from past experiences, said clearly "Diagon Alley!" Suddenly he felt himself swirling through the floo network, he could see into lots of people's living rooms as he twirled. He tucked in his elbows to stop them hitting painfully off the walls. He was finding it hard to breathe because of the soot and was just wishing he hadn't had that last piece of bacon at breakfast time when he fell out of the fireplace at the bookshop, Flourish and Blotts. He quickly stood up brushing himself clean, as he knew someone else would be coming through any second. It was Hermione. He helped her up and stood with Moony waiting for everybody else to arrive.  
When everybody was there and they had cleaned themselves up a bit they made their way to Gringotts, wizard's bank. The Alley was full and bustling with people school shopping and they had to push their way through the crowded street towards the bank. The pushed open the huge oak front doors and found themselves in the cool gleaming marble hall. "Right" said Mrs. Weasley "Hermione, Neville and Luna, you all have your money already?" she asked. They nodded. "You three wait here with Mad Eye and Tonks then. Ron and Ginny, you can stay too, if you want, I'll get the money." "I'm staying," said Ginny, "I hate those carts" "I'll come." said Ron enthusiastically. "O.K."" said Mrs. Weasley. "Remus, Harry, Ron and I will go. The rest of you stay here. No wondering off!"  
Five minutes later they found themselves and a goblin called Griphook, who Harry has met in first year, in a small wooden cart speeding down miles under London. They twisted and turned for a long time, he tried to remember the way as he always did; left right left fork, middle fork but he was soon wishing he had just given Mrs. Weasley his key and stayed with the others when they came to an abrupt halt outside the Weasley's vault. Mrs. Weasley and Griphook stood out of the cart. "Key please" said the goblin. Mrs. Weasley handed it to him, but she nearly fainted when the door was open. The Weasley's had never had more so much as two galleons two rub together and now there were mounds and mounds of gold coins. "Is the right vault?" asked Mrs. Weasley holding hr hand over her chest like she was going to faint.. Griphook nodded. "Bloody hell!" exclaimed Ron, jumping out of the cart to join them. "But – Why-How?" asked Mrs. Weasley. Not daring to believe it. Harry laughed. "Sirius" he said. He was extremely proud of his godfather. The Weasleys were one of the nicest families in the world, but one of the poorest too. They deserved the money. "How much is there?" asked Mrs. Weasley. "Five thousand and one galleons approximately" said Griphook "Oh my God!" cried Mrs. Weasley "That Wonderful, wonderful man! I wish I could thank him!" Ron was still staring at the gold open mouthed. "Mum!" he cried suddenly. "Can we have new things this year?!". She nodded, glad she could finally give her children something they deserved." Yes!" he cried. Mrs. Weasley filled her moneybag with galleons, something she had never been able to do before in her life, and the three of them got back in the cart. Both the Weasleys were still in shock. One wild cart ride later and they were outside Harry's vault. This time, when the vault door was opened, it was Harry's turn to be surprised. Now, Harry's vault had never ever been close to being empty but there was at least double the amount he remembered, if not more. Harry laughed "Sirius you git" he said. "How much is there?" he asked Griphook, curiously. "Mr. Harry James Potter has approximately six and a half million galleons." Said Griphook. "He is the third richest wizard in Britain." "Wow!" breathed Harry softly. "Bloody hell!" exclaimed Ron again. Mrs. Weasley and Moony were lost for words. They just stared with their mouths open at Harry and the largest amount of gold they had ever seen. Harry filled his moneybag with galleons sickles and knuts and jumped back in the cart along with Griphook. "Er.. I'd appreciate it if nobody said anything about that" he said "I don't need more attention" he said. Ron laughed "Of course Harry dear" said Mrs. Weasley, Moony still in shock nodded.  
After another wild cart ride they were back in the gleaming marble hall. Ron was running towards Ginny yelling "Guess what! Guess what!" "What?" she asked "Sirius left us some money!" "Wicked!" said Ginny "How much?" "Five thousand galleons!" said Ron, barely being able to contain his excitement. "WHAT!!?" "Come along kids" said Mrs. Weasley ushering them towards the door. "What about Harry?" asked Ginny "Oh don't worry about Harry" said Ron "He's Got –" started Ron but Harry cut across him "Ron, Remember our agreement" he said in a warning tone. "Oh yeah. Sorry." He said still grinning, "What was your agreement?" Hermione whispered in his ear. Harry grinned "Not to tell anybody how much money I have" he said "How much money do you have?" she asked curiously. "Six and a half million galleons" he said. "WHAT!?!" she cried as they stepped into the summer sunshine of Diagon Alley. "Right" said Mrs. Weasley "We'll split into our groups and meet at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes at two. Have a good day!" "So where do you guys wanna go?" asked Tonks. "It's probably best to get your school stuff first before it gets even busier." said Moony. "Madame Malkin's For robes?" suggested Hermione. There was a general murmur of agreement and they headed towards the shop. Ron was really excited considering they were only going for robes. "But then again" thought Harry "Ron had never had new robes before. They had always belonged to someone else first." They gladly stepped into the cool shade of "Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions." "Hogwarts dears?" asked a plump friendly witch. They nodded. "Step up there while I fit you" she said pointing to three round black podiums. As they were being fitted, Hermione, who was standing next to Harry, asked "Were you serious? About your money?" Harry nodded. "Yeah" he said "But please don't tell anybody, I get enough attention as it is and already get called enough names without adding "Third richest wizard in Britain" to the list." Hermione laughed. "Anything for you" "That's you dears" said the friendly witch five minutes later. Hey paid for their robes and stepped out back into the glaring sunshine of Diagon Alley. "Where do you guys want to go now?" asked Moony. "Why don't we go and pick up our books?" suggested Ron. "I know they'll be heavy but Flourish and Blotts will only get busier." They agreed and set off up to the bookshop. This time it was Hermione's turn to be excited. "O.K." said Moony as they stepped into the already heaving shop. "Everybody is to stay together. Nobody is to wonder off alone" he said. They nodded. All understanding that a busy shop is n easy place to disappear in and not be noticed. They set off to find their books but it was hard because Hermione kept stopping every few steps to look at a book. They were all taking the same subjects except Hermione was taking Arithmancy, not Herbology and Ron, who had only got an E in potions had been forced to take History of Magic by Mrs. Weasley, something that he was not happy about. "No more Snape!" Ron had cried. "No more Binns!" said Harry in retort. After they had all picked up their schoolbook, which took a long time because the shop was so busy, they picked up a few books on Animagi, Occlumency and Soul Magic. It was near impossible to drag Hermione out of the shop. In the end both Harry and Ron had to grab a hand each and physically drag her out of the shop while Moony and Tonks dealt with the transaction. This put Hermione in a bad mood. "So that all your schools stuff then?" asked Moony as he joined them in the street. "NO!" cried Hermione "We need to go to the Apothecary for our N.E.W.T potions kits!" "O.K." said Tonks "Let's go!" "Ha ha ha ! Potions!" Said Ron "ha ha ha ! Snape" "Oh shut up Ron!" said Hermione irritably "What are you going to do when you leave school? You can't be an auror now!" "I'm going to play quidditch!" said Ron proudly "Or go into the Ministry." Hermione rolled her eyes. They reached the Apothecary and went into the small shop. Moony went over to the counter. "Two N.E.W.T level potions kits please." He said to the assistant behind the desk. Harry shoved some money into Moony's hand and dragged Ron aside. "Listen" he said in an urgent whisper. "When we get out of here just agree with me and say you need to go too." Ron was confused but knew better than to ask, He nodded instead and received a wink from Harry. "What are you two up to?" asked Moony suspiciously as he handed Harry his package. "Nothing" they said in unison. Moony raised his eyebrows in disbelief but said nothing as they stepped out the shop. "Where to now?" asked Tonks. "You've got all your school stuff" "Er can we go to Eyelop's Owl Emporium?" asked Harry. "I need to get some treats for Hedwig" he said stepping gently on Ron's toes, who caught on immediately. "Yeah I need to get some for Pig too." he said. "Sure." Said Moony and they started off up the street. Ron gave Harry a "What the hell was all that about?" look. Harry gave him a "You'll see" wink in return.  
They entered the hop and Harry sighed I relief as Hermione went to look at the owls at the back of the shop. He quickly walked straight over to the counter. "Have you got any snowy owls?" he asked in an urgent whisper. The shopkeeper nodded. "Great!" said Harry. "Could you please have one delivered to Hermione Granger, Gryffindor common room , Hogwarts on the nineteenth of September with this note?" he said, handing the bewildered shopkeeper an envelope. "Sure" he smiled. "Thanks. Oh and two bags of owl treats as well" "That will be twenty galleons and four sickles please." said the man. Harry quickly counted it out and handed over the money. He received two bags of owl treats in return. He stuffed one of the bags into Ron's hands and got two sickles. "Nice one Harry! Exclaimed Ron "She'll love that!" "I hope she does." Said Harry worriedly. "You two done?" asked Tonks, wiggling her eyebrows at Harry. Harry blushed "Yeah" he said as Hermione and Moony joined them and they left the noisy shop. "Where to - ?" started Moony, but Ron cut across him "Quality Quidditch Supplies!" ""Yeah!" agreed Harry enthusiastically. "Typical" laughed Hermione, rolling her eyes, but she was the only one who didn't want to go. "O.K." said Moony and they set up the even busier street to the Quidditch shop. "Hey I wonder why there's a big crowd outside the shop?" asked Harry as they got near. "Oh I heard there was a new broom out today but I don't know if it's any good or not." Said Moony. They joined the back of the crowd at the window and two young sandy haired boys in front of them talking enthusiastically about the broom. "The Scyther!" exclaimed the first one. "it's faster than a Firebolt!" cried the second. "It's not affected by the wind and it keeps the rider dry!" "No matter what the temperature it will always make the rider feel comfortable!" "Wow!" breathed Harry, "Let's go take a closer look!" he said dragging the non -too- reluctant others inside. Harry gasped when he saw the broom. It was the most beautiful broom he had ever seen. It was more beautiful than his Firebolt, which was saying something. The wood was a dark reddish brown colour. It was absolutely stunning. His mouth dropped open as he saw the price tag. Ten thousand galleons. His mind flickered back to the six and a half million galleons sitting in his vault under London and a light bulb flickered on in his head.  
Now, Harry being extremely famous always attracted attention, and this occasion was no different. "Ah Mr. Potter!" cried a tall black haired shopkeeper coming towards them, "My Name's Tom." He continued "Have you come to look at our newest model, The Scyther?" he asked "Well actually Tom," said Harry "I was thinking more along the lines of actually buying one" he said with a grin on his face. The whole group, including Tom gasped at this news. "Harry you-you can't!" exclaimed Hermione aghast. "Leave him alone Hermione!" exclaimed Ron "He can do what he wants!" Harry turned to face Hermione and took both of her hands in his. "Hermione" he said "You know how much money I have in my vault, I'll have this back in interest by the time I leave school. You know Sirius, he'd want me to have some fun. Anyway, you never know when a really fast broom will get you away from Voldemort." He said with a wicked grin on his face. "Harry Potter you are just making excuses for something you really don't need!" said Hermione. "So what if I am?" asked Harry "I reckon I might need something to take my mind off "Everything" and I have the house. I will always have somewhere to live." "He did have a point" Hermione thought. Harry took Hermione's silence as consent and turned back to the shell shocked Tom. "Yes Tom" he said. "I'd like to buy it" "Blimey" said Tom, "I've only had on order for seven from the Irish National Team. You have the money, Mr. Potter?" he asked. "Well naturally, I don't carry ten thousand galleons about in my pocket, tends to rattle a bit, but it's in my vault at Gringotts!" said Harry. "Oh marvellous, marvellous!" beamed Tom. "Come over here Mr. Potter and we'll sort it all out!" said Tom, practically dancing towards the counter at the slightly quieter end of the shop. "Right MR. Potter" he said, bending down and taking something out a drawer. I t was a quill and a piece of piece of parchment. "All you have to do," he continued. "is right the name of the shop, the product, the price and sign your name and that fantastic broom is yours!" Harry grinned and took the special quill and parchment from Tom. He wrote "Quality Quidditch Supplies; Scyther; the thousand galleons and was about to sign his name when somebody stopped him. He turned round it find that it was Moony. "Are you sure you want to do this, Harry?" he asked quietly. "Yes" said Harry, defiantly. Moony smiled. "You are truly your father's son, Harry. It would be just like him to blow a fortune on a broom." He said. Harry nodded and signed his name. After a few short moments, the parchment went blank. "Oh bravo Mr. Potter!" cried Tom. "That means that the transaction was successful! I will just go and get your broomstick, Mr. Potter!" he said, disappearing into a backroom. "Nice one mate!" said Ron clapping him on the back. "Good decision!" Harry laughed.  
A few minutes later, Tom re-emerged carrying a long thin packet, wrapped in brown paper. He handed it to Harry. It was extremely light, much lighter than his Firebolt. "Have a good day, Mr. Potter!" cried Tom as they turned and left the shop. A few people gaping at Harry along the way.  
"We should head up to Weasley's Whizard Wheezes now" said Tonks, checking her watch. They walked up the street and nobody, except Hermione, could take their eyes off the long thin package that Harry was carrying. "For Gods's sake!" said Hermione "It's only a broom! You can't even see it, it's wrapped up!" "Only a broom! ONLY A BROOM!" cried Ron loudly, annoyed that Hermione couldn't see the beauty of it. "Hermione, this is a Scyther! A SCYTHER! How dare you call it just a broom, as if it was any old one!" Hermione laughed. "Chill Ron!" she said. "It's a very expensive piece of wood!" Harry smiled as they got into one of their trademark arguments. It made life seem normal for a while. Eventually they arrived at Fred and George's shop ad they wet inside.  
Harry was actually quite surprised. He didn't know what to expect but this was amazing. There were rows and rows and rows of practical jokes. Even Muggle whoopee cushions, which Fred and George seemed to find hilarious as they were showing them to a group of young children. They looked up and smiled broadly as they saw them.  
"Hey! Ron! Harry! Hermione! How are -?" started Fred but he cut off and his eyes widened as he saw the package Harry was holding. "Harry" he said "Did you – Did you buy a new broomstick?" "Yup!" said Harry proudly. He grinned. "But-but you have a Firebolt!" said George "So that must be a –a-!" "It is!" cut in Ron. "It's a Scyther!" "Wow!" Fred and George breathed together. Just then Harry noticed their name badges. Fred's said "Feorge" and George's said "Gred". Harry laughed. "Nice badges!" he said, trying to divert attention away from himself. Fred and George recovered. "Oh!" said George "Thanks! Now we'll never forget our names again. Somebody tried to tell us our names were Fred and George, but we know what we're called, they were just trying to make us look stupid." he said with a cheeky grin on his face. Harry laughed. "So how's business?" he asked. George grinned. "Fantastic!" he said "Absolutely booming!" cut in George. "And it's all thanks to you!" Harry blushed. "it is not!" he said, glad that the others with Mrs. Weasley hadn't arrived yet. "I didn't do anything. You did it all and it's amazing!" he said looking around. "Thanks!" said Fred "But we wouldn't even have been able to set up if it wasn't for you. No shifting the blame!" he said jokingly. "Yeah!" said George. "We're even thinking about opening a shop in Hogsmeade later in the year if we can get premises! It'll all be from the profits from this place!" "Cool!" said Harry. "We'd be able to see you on Hogsmeade weekends!" "Yeah! That would be cool!" said Ron. "Listen" said George. "We'd better get back to our customers before the little brats nick anything!" he said with a wicked grin on his face. "Oh charming!" said Hermione "It's nice to know you have such a positive attitude towards the people of the world!" "Whatever" the twins said together. "Take whatever you want for free." said George. Harry nodded, knowing full well he would pay for everything. "O.K." said Ron "We'll see you later." The twins left them just as the other group arrived. "Everything go O.K." asked Mrs. Weasley. They nodded. "Wow Harry!" cried Ginny. "Did you buy a Scyther!" Harry nodded. "You really didn't need that Harry dear." said Mrs. Weasley, but she didn't look too bothered. "Well everybody meet at the fireplace in fifteen minutes after you've had a look around" she said. Ron, Harry and Hermione set off around the shop. It was amazing. There was everything for every type of practical jokers. There were Skiving Snackboxes galore on which Harry stacked up on. "For potions" he said. "Honestly Harry" said Hermione. "N.E.W.T. potions will be hard enough and it'll be even worse if you miss half of the classes.!" "Well I'd rather miss the classes than get expelled for blowing up Snivellus!" Ron snorted. "That's not a bad idea!" he said. Hermione rolled her eyes. Ron leaned in closer and whispered in Harry's ear. "You could use soul magic and torture him and he wouldn't be able to say it was you because Dumbledore will have ordered him not to say anything!" "Except Dumbledore would make me go to his office. I don't think he's mind that much though" Ron shrugged. "Oh well. The idea was fun while it lasted" They continued to wonder around the shop and filled their pockets with Dungbombs, indoor fireworks and itching powder. "For Malfoy" said Ron. Harry laughed.  
They met the others back at the fireplace and Mrs. Weasley checked to make sure that everybody was there and that they had everything. Harry slipped a few Galleons under the counter for the things that everybody had bought when nobody was looking. Moony went first again, followed by Harry. The trip re-enforced Harry's loathing of Floo powder. Harry thought he was going to be sick. He felt dizzy and nearly walked into Moony when he stood up. "Wow a!" said Moony grabbing his shoulder to stop him falling.  
The others came through and then Ron dragged Harry through to the kitchen and made him unwrap his broom immdiately. It looked even more beautiful now that he owned it. "I can't believe you bought that!" exclaimed Ron "Neither can I! I can't wait a month to ride it!" he moaned. "I want to ride it now!" he said stamping his feet jokingly like a child. Ron laughed. "Don't be a bay Harry!" he said The boys sat all afternoon admiring the broomstick from every angle and discussing all its additional features. "We are sooooo going to win the cup this year!" said Ron. "This broom is amazing! There's no way any other seeker is going to catch up on you or get away from you on that. Not even Malfoy, although he's a crap seeker anyway!" "Yeah" said Harry laughing. The only way he's catch the snitch is if it jumped into his hand!" "Even the he'd have to realise what it was!" said Ron. Harry laughed. It felt good to be talking about stuff normal teenagers would do and not the pressure that Harry was under to save the world. He just wanted a family and a normal life but he realised that it was never going to happen, he would just have to get on with things. For Hermione. Even if he couldn't be with her. He was going to make the world a safe place for her to live.  
  
Dinner by Mrs. Weasley was absolutely fantastic, as always. Harry was sitting between Ron and Hermione, the two most important people in the world to him. He was thoroughly enjoying his steak and kidney pie when suddenly Ron spat part of his out, "Ron!" exclaimed Hermione "That's disgusting!" "Sorry" he said quickly, not really caring. "Harry, what are you going to do with your Firebolt?" Harry smiled, he had been expecting Ron to ask this hours ago. He was actually quite pleased that Ron had not asked straight away. It just proved what a great guy he was. "Oh" said Harry, in a high voice. "I was going to give it to my best mate, under a few conditions" he said. Ron's mouth dropped open. He knew what Harry meant. "Your best mate would be interested in hearing your conditions." Harry turned serious. "Look, mate" he said. "Sirius gave the broom, so it means a lot to me and I don't want to give it away for ever, but it's one of the best brooms in the world and it's not doing any good locked up in my trunk is it?" Ron shook his head. "All that I ask is that you take good care of it and, one day, I get it back. It's up to you when, I don't know, when you get a new one I suppose. So do you want it?" "You serious?" he asked, not daring to believe.. Harry nodded. "Yeah!" he said. "Thanks! I promise I'll take good care of it! You're the best!" "I know I am and you had better" said Harry laughing "or I will kick your ass into the next millennium!" he said laughing. "Hey! You couldn't if you tried! I have height advantage!" "And I have the advantage of not being a prick!" he retorted gaining a friendly punch in the shoulder and an "Oi!" from Ron. "Seriously, though, thanks." Said Ron. Harry nodded.  
They finished their dinner joking and laughing about past memories at Hogwarts. Harry and Ron found the one when Hermione accidentally turned herself into a cat when they were illegally using Polyjuice potion extremely funny, they of course didn't actually say the word "polyjuice" in front of the adults because that would have got them into deep trouble with Mrs. Weasley and Moony,( not to mention Dumbledore) as they were the only adults left. They told the others that they would explain later. The laughter of the memory when the fake Mad – Eye Moody turned Draco Malfoy into a ferret and bounced off the ground also brought tears of laughter to their eyes. "I remember it as if it was yesterday!" said Ron "I made sure to memorise every exact detail!" After dinner, Harry and Ron again examined the Scyther from every angle possible again and began to talk about quidditch tactics for the upcoming season. Harry was actually pretty nervous about that. He was the Captain, so all the responsibility lay on Harry's shoulders. He didn't want to disappoint McGonagall after the trust she gave him and the way she stuck up for him last year. They sat up well into the night until Mrs. Weasley forced them to go to bed. "You can't be tired for the start of you training tomorrow." She said. "I don't know exactly what Dumbledore is doing with you but it wont help you to be utterly exhausted." Reluctantly the boys agreed and they dragged themselves up to bed. They slowly climbed the stairs and went into their bedroom. Harry didn't realise how tired he was until he collapsed onto hid bed. He managed to sit himself back up and get changed into his pyjamas. He collapsed back down, set goodnight to Ron and turned of the light. He lay back on his bed and tried to sleep. His mind was buzzing about his Scyther. He couldn't actually believe that he's spent that much money on the spur of the moment. He decided that it was Sirius' influence and fell asleep and dreamt that he was riding the fastest broom in the world with Hermione in his lap and the wind in his face, with Draco Malfoy trying his best to keep up but nowhere near managing it. 


End file.
